Lucario, I Choose You?
by The Flying Lion
Summary: After losing a match against the Pokémon Trainer, Snake hatches a plan to 'regain his honor' with Lucario's assistance. But will this plan actually suceed, or is it doomed to fail? *Slight SnakexSamus, making fun of Pokémon mechanics, weirdness.*
1. Regaining Honor Master Plan!

**Lion: The idea I've had for awhile that just seems probable. It is a grand battle for all to witness!**

**Lucario: Don't tell me I have to do something with Snake again?**

**Samus: You guys are like a comedic duo. Add Meta Knight, and it's like the Three Stooges.**

**Meta: What are you saying Aran?**

**Lion: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or Pokémon. They belong to Nintendo while Solid Snake belongs to Konami.**

**WARNING: mild out of characterness here. But you could probably see it coming.**

**PS: I don't own SSBB. If I did, L would be in it and figured out an easy way to take Tabu down.**

**Lucario: Why L?**

**Lion: Because Light sucks and Near isn't cool enough. (I don't own Death note either).**

* * *

><p>Lucario held a fixed position inside of his quarters. At this time of the day, when the sun glowed before the Smash mansion, Lucario found it to be most soothing to meditate. It kept himself at perfect focus and state of mind which also helped to maintain his sanity.<p>

"Lucarioooooooooooooo! We've got problems!" Snake proceeded to kick open the door off of its hinges.

So much for Lucario's perfect state of mind…

"Snake, by '_we have problems,' _you're most likely referring to yourself right?" Lucario asked not amused in the slightest that his friend broke his door again this week.

Snake proceeded to walk over and sit atop Lucario's mattress much to his annoyance. The Pokémon rubbed the sides of his head as he tried to calm himself and not try to strangle the soldier.

"Lucario, I've lost all my respect. Everyone now thinks a whole lot less of me!" Snake hollered out planting his face into a pillow.

"Should I ask why?" Lucario really didn't care much but he did what he could to get him out of here.

Then Snake sat up and began. "It was during a match Lucario. I was against that kid, Red, Ash, or whatever, and I lost!"

Lucario nodded his head at him as he put a paw on his chin. "So how does this concern me?" Snake did not respond as he stood up on Lucario's trunk.

"I was knocked out of the stage by that little turtle thing! And worse, it was in front of the beautiful Samus Aran!"

Ah of course. Lucario knew Snake had some sort of attraction for the intergalactic bounty hunter. However, he failed to comprehend just what he had to do with his friend's problem.

Snake spun back around holding a finger into the air triumphantly. "I have concocted a master plan that will guarantee the regaining of my honor. I, Solid James Snake…"

'Since when was his middle name James?' Lucario thought.

"… shall challenge Pokémon Trainer,- Ash, Red, what's his face- to a Pokémon battle!"

The room gained a strong silence as Lucario gulped. Now he knew just what he had in mind.

* * *

><p>Master and Crazy hand flew above the Pokémon Stadium with an entire crowd watching by. Several Brawlers and residents of the Pokémon universe sat in the stands watching the two opponents standing across from each other.<p>

"Why do I have the feeling Snake is about to do something really stupid?" Samus asked aloud. Ike nudged closer to her combing back his hair.

"You know, you could come to me if that soldier annoys you." Samus smiled nervously as she pushed Ike back slightly.

Meanwhile Meta Knight looked around wondering where Lucario was.

Down below, Snake stood across from Pokémon Trainer. Master hand descended downward as they walked into the center.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Pokémon, and whatever, welcome to the first ever Super Smash Pokémon Battle!" fireworks shot out all around exploding into the air.

'Wait, he can afford fireworks but no air conditioning?' Marth wondered to himself.

"It is a one on one Pokémon match. In the red corner, we have the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet town Kanto. And in the blue corner is the challenger of the Metal Gear franchise, Solid Snake!"

Everyone cheered out as Snake stood straight. Then he pulled out a megaphone.

"SAMUS ARAN! I SHALL WIN THIS CHALLENGE FOR YOU MY DEAR SWEET! THEN I'LL PROVE THAT I AM NOT A FOOL!"

The hands, Pokémon Trainer, Meta Knight, and everyone stared oddly at the mercenary. Samus balled her fist and stood up.

"You idiot! I already think you're a fool, and a pervert!"

The soldier ignored the bounty hunter as he retreated to his corner. He then pulled out his box that he used for hiding in plain sight and began muttering words into it. Master hand watched him (?) curiously as he turned back around.

"Now, Lucario, I choose you!"

Snake proceeded to launch the box into the air as it collided onto the ground. Then the all too familiar aura user Lucario rolled out and fell onto his face. The soldier grinned widely as the crowd gawked at what had unfolded.

"Damn it Snake! That was completely stupid!" Lucario yelled out angrily.

"Hey you said you didn't like Poké balls, so I went with the next best thing!" Snake replied back.

"I told you certain Pokémon don't need to be confined!"

"But I wanted to build up suspense by having no one see you!"

Samus grabbed her bangs and lowered her head. She just knew these guys were idiots.

* * *

><p>Lion: Snake had chosen Lucario as his Pokémon partner. But will they be able to take on what their opponent has in store for them?<p>

Snake: Pft. Lucario could kick those Pokémon's butts!

Lucario: he might not use any of those Pokémon.

Snake: Wait, what do you-

Lion: until next chapter!


	2. Epic Showdown Begins!

**Lion: Huh. So apparently there is a new Metal Gear game coming out November 2****nd**** and I had no clue about it.**

**Lucario: Is it because you've been at work all this time listening to everything your boss tells you?**

**Snake: F#$&! Yeah! I'm gonna shine once again baby!**

**Samus: Either way, you're still an idiot.**

**Ike: How about that date Samus?**

**Samus: O.O**

**Lion: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or Pokémon or Metal Gear. They belong to Nintendo and Konami respectively. Besides, it'd be a really bad idea if I did own them.**

**Lucario: Because we'd all have to live at your place?**

**Lion: I'd get evicted again.**

**PS: Is Snake gonna be in the game? I've had no idea what the new Metal Gear is gonna be about or if Snake will not be the main character.**

* * *

><p>Lucario and Snake were still arguing with each other as time passed by. Master hand then nudged Crazy who twitched wickedly. He flew over and promptly slapped the soldier and Pokémon across their faces.<p>

"Now can we begin?" Master Hand ordered the two.

Snake stood straight as Lucario leapt forward. Pokémon Trainer watched idly as he spun his hat around. He pulled out a yellow and purple Poké ball.

"Alright then! Let's ready go, Mewtwo!" The Poké ball flew open with a ray of light shooting out. It began to solidify into a tall looking purple creature. Lucario and Snake watched the rival Pokémon float over with his arms crossed.

"Ah I see now. Pokémon Trainer has managed to capture Mewtwo." Lucario noted wisely.

"Ah! Mewtwo was caught by Pokémon Trainer? How!" Master Hand questioned the silent protagonist.

"I used my Lv. 96 Charizard and fifty Ultra Balls. It was a piece of cake." Everyone went silent not understanding the trainer's logic. Of course, the Pokémon residents were well aware of this.

As everyone payed attention to the Pokémon Trainer, Snake pulled out his codec. Octon appeared on the screen glasses and all.

"What's up Snake?"

"Octon, the Kid is using some other Pokémon than those other ones." Snake spoke to his buddy showing him what he meant.

"WOAH! It's Mewtwo. It's real –AGH!" Snake's codec became fuzzy while Octon was pushed away. Then a young woman appeared on screen.

"OMG that's Mewtwo! It's a legendary Pokémon Snake!"

"Mei Ling? Where's Octon?" Snake asked. Octon was lying on the floor behind Mei Ling unconscious as the woman ignored them.

"That's not important Snake! Mewtwo are known to be very powerful foes! One was a Smasher in Melee years back!"

"She's right Snake." Lucario chided in to their conversation. "It may just have been caught recently, but it could be very strong."

Snake rubbed his bearded chin and began to let his brain think. _Trainer… Pokémon… n00b… Colonel… KFC… _Wait, where was he going with this?

Snake looked back at the floating Mewtwo. Then he looked at Pokémon Trainer. Then finally he looked at Lucario.

"Yeah I've got nothing." Lucario and Mei Ling fell back at this response. Did he really save the world several times over?

"Okay Snake. You're just gonna have to give me simple orders. We can win this like a regular battle okay?" Lucario responded to the mercenary. Snake nodded his head.

Lucario jumped back into position and placed two paws forward. Mewtwo floated over looking down at the aura user. He also put a hand forward as if to acknowledge the challenge.

"Alright, let this Pokémon battle… BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered as Lucario and Mewtwo braced for battle. Pokémon Trainer took this chance to give orders.

"Mewtwo, use Psychic!" The purple Pokémon waved his hand and lifted Lucario into the air. The aura user gasped for air.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Mewtwo said silently.

"Ah! No… he's choking me!" Lucario hollered out. Snake screeched out like a little girl.

"Aw crap! Mewtwo is gonna kill Lucario with a Star Wars reference!"

"Snake, give Lucario an order!" Mei Ling answered on the codec. Snake scratched his head.

"An order. Um," Snake began to think while Mewtwo slowly began to kill Lucario.

"It looks like Pokémon Trainer is already gaining the upper hand! What will Snake do next!" Master Hand announced like a ring side commenter.

Then a light bulb went on above Snake's head. He turned around. "Lucario! Do that… uh, Palm thing!"

"Force… Palm?" Lucario questioned as his face turned purple. Snake nodded seeming to have gotten it right.

Lucario sprung into action and pushed his palm into Mewtwo's chest. The legendary Pokémon flew backwards having endured much pain.

"Ah! Mewtwo, are you okay buddy?" Pokémon Trainer questioned.

"It's not very effective." Master Hand announced.

"What do you MEAN not very affective? That was a direct hit!" Snake complained out loud.

"Ignore the Pokémon logic my friend." Lucario responded dusting his shoulders.

Pokémon Trainer scratched his chin. Lucario was tougher than he first anticipated. However, his Mewtwo was stronger than this. He smirked before pointing a finger.

"Mewtwo use flamethrower now!" Mewtwo obeyed as Lucario grimaced. Snake stood by still as the enemy Pokémon shot out flames.

"Holy shit on a stick! Lucario get away now!" Snake yelled out in desperation. Taking this as an order, Lucario flipped his body around dodging the flames.

"Mewtwo, do it again!" Pokémon Trainer ordered again. Mewtwo used flame thrower and directly aimed at Lucario.

The aura Pokémon panicked watching the flames burst forward. There was no time to evade this one. Snake seemed to panic and forget he still had to order Lucario.

Samus slapped her head in annoyance and stood up. "Snake! Tell Lucario to use extreme speed!"

The mercenary looked over at the object of his affection before looking back at the battle. The flamethrower was inches away from the blue furred fighter who stood in place.

"Lucario! Use extreme speed on Mewtwo!" Snake ordered. In the very same second, the flames bursted out into an explosion. However, Lucario had already disappeared and reappeared

Then the aura Pokemon slammed its paws into its enemy. Mewtwo flew backwards and into the ground. This received a cheer from the audience.

"It's not very affective!"

"I'm gonna kill that hand!" Snake yelled frustrated at the antics.

Then something no one really expected happened. A smash ball exploded into the stadium receiving shocked stares from Snake, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, and Mewtwo.

"What the- did someone forget to turn off the smash ball?" Master hand asked his workers from the stadium.

"Sorry boss! We thought we got them all!"

Snake then got a weird creepy smirk on his face. Lucario noticed and was momentarily fazed until understanding what he could do. Pokemon Trainer and Mewtwo also seemed to know what to do as well.

"Lucario! Go get that smash ball and get super saiyan!"

"Mewtwo! You get that smash ball too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lion: DUN DUN DUN! Who will get the smash ball first? Who gets to be super saiyan first? Find out on the next chapter of <strong>_**Lucario, I Choose You?**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Lucario: I sense a disturbance in the Aura.

Snake: either that or it's constipation.

Samus: Snake! Really now?

Snake: What it's true! I had firsthand experience!

Lucario & Samus: creepy.

**Omake 2:**

Meta Knight: It seems Lucario is becoming popular with girls.

Lucario: seriously?

Samus: well a lot of the female writers on here say you're cute.

Snake: Why don't they say that about me!

Lucario: could it be your slight insanity?

Samus: It's because he's a perv.


	3. The Final Attack

**Lion: The third chapter you've all been waiting for! Who will win this epic battle? What is Mewtwo's Final Smash? Will Snake regain his honor? Will Samus realize her feelings for Snake? Will Pokemon Trainer become popular? Does Lucario even care? Find out on:**

**LUCARIO, I CHOOSE YOU?**

**DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion does not claim ownership of Super Smash Bros. or Pokemon. He also does not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z (referencing).**

* * *

><p>The situation looked dire. Both Pokemon squared off emitting their own power, aura clashing with psychic waves. The audience watched this tension in awe. Snake and Pokemon trainer looked at the scene knowing full well what had to be done for victory.<p>

"Lucario jump and get the smash and use that Aura thing on Mewtwo!" Snake yelled out. Lucario leaped up in the air reaching for the floating ball. Mewtwo however teleported in front of the ball and countered by hitting Lucario with a paw (it's a paw right?).

Lucario flew down on the ground but recovered leaping around. The smash ball floated away from Mewtwo as he tried to swipe it. Pokemon Trainer was on all toes hoping that the psychic type would get the ball.

"Mewtwo, keep using teleport to get to the Smash Ball faster! Hurry!" Pokemon Trainer ordered out. The crowd was in suspense while the Psychic Pokemon complied. However, Lucario instantly reappeared before Mewtwo and the Smash Ball.

"Alright for using Instant Transmission Lucario!"

"It's called Extreme Speed dumbass!"

Lucario yelled back at Snake. The aura type then punched Mewtwo out of the way before reaching for the Smash Ball. It floated away while Mewtwo tried reaching for it as well. Both Snake and Pokemon Trainer were desperate and yelled out another order.

"Mewtwo use Shadow Ball!

"Lucario Aura Sphere him out of here!"

The two ultra powerful Pokemon readied their attacks. Each then launched their power out at each other. Soon the stadium was caught in a hue of black and blue while Lucario and Mewtwo formed a power struggle. Then as the two spheres of energy began to explode, Mewtwo and Lucario disappeared. An explosion of blue and purple shot out from the stadium causing the audience members to cover their faces.

"Oh man! Their power is incredible!" Meta Knight remarked hiding in his wing cape.

"How the heck can they both be this strong? It's inconceivable!" Marth cried out not able to stare in the light.

"My eyes! My beautiful sexy eyes!" Crazy hand screamed.

"Brother… you don't have eyes." Master hand reminded the fool.

It was at this same time that Ike took the chance to try and shield Samus. The way he saw it, he could comfort the bounty hunter and be accepted. However as he reached to wrap his arms around Samus, she instantly kicked the swordsman to the other side of the stands. her little band of friends were bug eyed at this feat.

"I hate perverts."

Then as the collision of awesomeness subsided, the entire stadium found the arena empty. The two warriors were absent after the intense combat. But just where were these two?

"Oh my gosh! Mewtwo is strangling Lucario in the air!" Link cried out noticing the Pokémon in the sky.

Just as spoken, Mewtwo was gripping Lucario by his neck. The aura Pokémon was gasping for air while Mewtwo stared venomously at his opponent. What could only make matters worse was the rainbow like aura surrounding the psychic type's body. Snake panicked sweating bullets.

"Oh swizzles! He actually got the Smash ball! Oh man he's screwed!"

"Snake shut up!" Lucario barely yelled out annoyed at his mercenary friend. Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he threw Lucario into the ground. The entire stadium shook at the power of the throw while a dust cloud formed.

"Alright Mewtwo! Now use your final smash, Psychic Blast!" the Pokemon Trainer yelled out knowing his victory was assured. Mewtwo's body continued glowing with shock waves cracking around his body. Then Mewtwo began emitting his full power out of his body which sent shock waves around the stadium.

"Damn! This Mewtwo is the real deal!" Meta Knight remarked covering himself with his wings.

"This is bad! Mewtwo seems stronger than ever with that Smash. What's Snake gonna do?" Samus questioned watching the stadium.

Snake stared straight into the bright flash of power of Mewtwo. He knew he wouldn't hesitate on using it now as he powered up. Mewtwo's body was flaring with huge amounts of energy as he began forming his power in his paws. It was then that the mercenary's eyes hardened as he looked into the crater.

"Lucario! Fight back! Use your Aura or something! He'll win if you hesitate!" Snake called out to Lucario. Then in amazement that his words actually worked, the blue furred fighter stood up.

"Don't worry Snake. As your partner, I'll win."

Lucario looked up at his rival Pokemon as he was forming his power. The Aura fighter smirked as the psychic took time in charging his Final Smash. This gave him the perfect time to test out his new strength. Using his aura, Lucario took his stance forming together his palms. His feet were planted to the ground firmly while his paws were connected together. His aura receptors lifted up as his own power began to flow through his body.

Snake, Pokemon Trainer, Samus, Meta Knight, and the rest all watched in curiosity as Lucario began forming his attack. Aura began to flow out of his body in bluish flames as his eyes glowed a bright white. This was the sign of his increasing power forming from his very soul. Lucario then began to make his power fly out equally as Mewtwo's.

"Are you ready? This is the Perfect Aura Cannon!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mewtwo and Lucario both yelled out as they shot out two beams of powerful rays. Lucario's Aura Cannon shot out in a light blue hue holding back Mewtwo's dark purple Psychic Blast. Each of their power exploded together in a fierce power struggle. Unfortunately, the stadium viewers were caught in the wind of the power. Several stadium lights exploded due to the crushing power coming out.

'Wow. It's like a Kamehameha!' Snake thought watching the scene.

"Ah! It's like Gohan and Cell again!" A random woman yelled out from her seat apparently thrilled.

Then as Lucario and Mewtwo sent out their full power, the attacks exploded into each other. The blast shrouded outwards into the sky and the heavens. Everyone around the earth and many universes could see this amazing feat while the stadium was covered in a white blast.

* * *

><p>Sometime Later:<p>

"Thanks again Lucario! I couldn't have won without you." Snake greeted his friend cheeringly with a smile. The aura Pokémon's face twitched as he faced the mercenary soldier.

"You're welcome. But remember Snake, it was a tie. Mewtwo and I were unconscious and it was declared a draw after we destroyed the stadium." Lucario's words fell on deaf ears as Snake gushed with joy.

"Yeah but after wards Samus went out with me for coffee and even said I was cute!"

"You guys drank coffee here when she was visiting me in the hospital you delusional bearded idiot!"

Apparently, the power of Lucario and Mewtwo's combined attacks colliding at a supersonic rate nearly destroyed part of the globe. However Master Hand and his Crazy brother were somehow able to contain the blast to where it only destroyed the stadium. Granted everyone else was okay save for Mewtwo and Lucario who collapsed afterwards. It took some time for the SSB Administration to explain what happened to the world nations but the damage was fixed. Now Lucario lay here in this darn hospital wrapped in bandages and wearing a hospital garb.

"Well… I still think she likes me. After all, my honor has been regained."

"Yeah whatever you say dude." Lucario remarked. Then the door opened revealing Samus herself carrying a basket.

"What's up guys? I came to give you a basket of fruit." Samus walked over to the other side of Lucario's bed placing the basket of fruit.

"Ah wow! Isn't she so sweet? That's what I love about you Samus dear!" Snake fluttered compliments at the bounty hunter.

"I see. Then you and Snake are getting along then." Lucario asked pulling out an apple taking a bite.

"Don't rub it in Lucario. But you know… you were really cool." Samus then did something Snake did not expect. The bounty hunter leaned over kissing the Pokémon's cheek lightly.

Lucario's eyes widened at this. Snake's face dropped and Samus got up quickly. She then gave a look to Snake before leaving the room. The two friends looked out of the door at the departing woman.

"She's a strange woman isn't she?" Lucario asked.

Snake however grabbed Lucario by his neck. "Why the hell did she kiss you? Damn it! This was my plan for her to like ME!"

"Chill out! Does it look like I care about your problems?"

And thus, the yells of two best friends were heard from the hospital. Of course, for the residents of the Super Smash Bros. Mansion, this was just the norm. And that is also why Snake is not a Pokemon Trainer.

* * *

><p>OMAKE:<p>

Ike: Wait, you refuse Snake and I yet you go for the Pokemon!

Samus: It wasn't like that you pervert!

Meta: It's simple. Lucario never asks for affection and he gets it.

Marth: So Lucario will get the ladies then?

Samus: You guys are hopeless!

**Lion: That's it for now. Bye (￣(工)￣)**


End file.
